


Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Caretaking, Concerts, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meddling, Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Sick Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Serie di drabble scritte per l'hiragana challenge.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru

**Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru**

**(Il legame che ci tiene uniti diventa più forte)**

_大野くん – Ohno-kun_

“Mi piacerebbe davvero che qualcuno negli Hey! Say! JUMP avesse il suo talento. Nessuno di noi si può paragonare. Voglio dire, suppongo che tu e Ryosuke cantiate bene e io me la cavo a ballare, ma non c’è davvero storia. Riesci a credere che sia così bravo? Davvero, Yuuyan, grazie per avermi portato. È stato il miglior regalo di sempre. Non importa quante volte lo guardi, Ohno-kun riesce sempre a sorprendermi.”

Mentre ascoltava blaterare il fidanzato, Yuya si pentì della decisone di regalare a Yuri i biglietti per il concerto degli Arashi per il compleanno. Poteva sentirlo, la musica dell’ultimo solo di Ohno-kun sarebbe stata la melodia di sottofondo per molte delle settimane a venire.

_子供 – Kodomo (Bambino)_

“Sai, mi sorprende sempre quanto ti piacciano i KinKi Kids, considerando i tuoi gusti musicali.” disse Yuto al fidanzato mentre se ne andavano dal loro concerto.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle e arrossì un po’, sperando che il più piccolo non se ne accorgesse.

“Da bambino, quando hanno debuttato, a mia madre e mia sorella piacevano un sacco. Mi sono lasciato ossessionare da Garasu no Shounen per un secolo quando avevo otto anni.” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “E poi... beh, quando sono cresciuto suppongo di aver cominciato ad apprezzare anche il lato romantico delle loro canzoni.” fece una smorfia, a disagio.

Yuto gli sorrise, senza traccia di derisione.

“Allora sono felice di avertici portato.” dichiarò, prendendogli con discrezione la mano e godendosi l’intera atmosfera della serata.

_空 – Sora (Cielo)_

“Fammi indovinare, le previsioni del tempo sono cambiate nell’esatto momento in cui hai deciso di portarmi a un concerto dei KAT-TUN?” Kei guardò il cielo grigio, che minacciava pioggia da un momento all’altro. “Scommetto che hai una tempesta nascosta da qualche parte da tirare fuori quando non vuoi fare qualcosa per me.”

Kota ridacchiò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe controllare il tempo, Kei-chan, non ho voce in capitolo.” si abbassò, le labbra vicino al suo orecchio. “Ti ho detto che ti ci avrei portato e lo farò. Anche se dovesse significare prendersi il raffreddore del secolo – cosa che probabilmente accadrà.”

“Ciliegina sulla torta.” fu il commento di Kei, e Kota non ebbe cuore di replicare.

_床 – Toko (Letto)_

“Mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto che mi avessi lasciato passare la serata a letto e avessi portato qualcun altro al posto mio.” Yamada si guardò intorno. “Tua madre si sarebbe divertita.”

Daiki ridacchiò.

“Volevo che venissi tu.” disse. “Andiamo, non è così male. Passa oltre a quanto siano più grandi di noi gli SMAP. Ti piacciono.”

“Certo. Non è di loro che mi preoccupo. È delle loro fan che ho paura. Non sono affatto come le nostre.” sussurrò.

“Beh... forse sono un po’ più...”

“Mature?” Ryosuke fece una risatina. “Basta, Dai-chan. Domani vado a comprarti l’ultimo singolo dei Sexy Zone. È giunto il momento che tu sia giovane.” dichiarò, e Daiki lo trovò così divertente che si dimenticò di arrabbiarsi con lui.

_脳 – Nou (Cervello)_

“Yuuyan, tesoro, tua sorella e io stavamo parlando l’altro giorno, e sai di cos’avrebbe davvero bisogno tua nipote?” gli disse la madre di Yuya, mentre suo figlio e Yuri la fissavano dall’altra parte del tavolo.

“Che voi tutti la lasciate in pace?” Yuri sentì mormorare a Yuma; per sua fortuna, sua madre non lo stava ascoltando.

“Un cuginetto!” disse allora Takaki-san, e improvvisamente il silenzio fu troppo da sostenere.

“Spero sinceramente che voglia dire che Yuu è incinta.” disse Yuya, il cervello pronto a esplodere.

“Certo che no. Quello che voglio dire è...”

“Okaa-san.” la interruppe Yuri, attonito. “Credo che dovremmo almeno aspettare che Yuya smetta lui stesso di essere un bambino, non sei d’accordo?”

La risata della donna gli disse che, almeno per il momento, la catastrofe era rimandata.

_誇り – Hokori (Orgoglio)_

“Nonna?” Yuto ripeté l’ultima parola della madre, gli occhi sbarrati.

“Beh, l’altro giorno parlavo con la madre di Hikaru, mi stava raccontando dei tuoi nipoti...” sorrise a Hikaru. “Mi ha fatto prendere d’invidia.”

“Mamma, non puoi aspettare che Raiya si trovi una brava ragazza e si sistemi? Sarebbe molto più semplice, per non dire veloce. Ora, credo davvero che sia un po’ prematuro...”

“A dire il vero.” lo interruppe il più grande. “È qualcosa che piacerebbe molto anche a me, okaa-san.” le sorrise. “Con tempo, chiaramente. E quando Yuto smetterà di esserne terrorizzato.” fece un sorrisetto.

L’orgoglio di Yuto gli impedì di dire altro sull’argomento, ma sperò sinceramente che Hikaru avesse solo voluto evitare l’inizio di una faida di sangue, e che non stesse davvero già pensando di avere dei bambini.

_桃子 – Momoko_

“Momoko.”

“Momoko cosa, mamma?” chiese Kei.

“Il nome di tua nonna. Mi piacerebbe che chiamaste così la vostra primogenita.” spiegò, versando il tè nella tazza di Kota.

“La nostra prima _che_ , mamma? Non mi hai cresciuto in modo molto tradizionale, ma sono certo che sappia che sono un uomo. E che lo è anche Kota.”

“E allora? Ci sono un migliaio di modi diversi, oggigiorno, avete orizzonti molto vasti.”

Kei andò nel panico, e si voltò a guardare Kota.

Il più grande era pallido e sembrava sul punto di vomitare; era abbastanza esilarante da far calmare Kei.

“Ci penseremo, mamma. Nel frattempo, non ci cogliere più così alla sprovvista. Hai quasi fatto venire un infarto a Kota, e mi piacerebbe che _Momoko-chan_ avesse due genitori.” scherzò.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a riportare presto il fidanzato a casa. Era troppo giovane per essere padre e decisamente troppo giovane per essere vedovo.

_夜 – Yoru (Notte)_

“Sai, Ryosuke, credo davvero che Dai-chan sarebbe un padre meraviglioso.”

Sua madre gliel’aveva detto come se avesse chiesto come fosse andata la sua giornata.

“A me piacciono di più i bambini.” le fece notare, guardando la donna con aria di sfida.

“Ma sono io che ho a che fare con dei bambini tutti i giorni.” ribatté Daiki, dando a Ryosuke una non troppo affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

Yamada fece una smorfia.

“Chi ne se importa, comunque? È troppo presto per parlarne, non ne abbiamo ancora discusso fra di noi, mamma, perché dovresti...” sospirò, arrendendosi alla disperazione. “Comunque non sei troppo giovane per essere nonna?”

La donna sorrise.

“Non sei troppo vecchio per dire che è troppo presto per parlarne?” ribatté lei, e Ryosuke riconobbe il suo stesso identico tono innocente.

Sarebbe stata senza dubbio una lunga, lunga notte.

_ろうぞく – Rouzoku (Candela)_

“Doveva essere diverso.” si lamentò Yuri, con voce profondamente nasale. “Dovevano esserci candele e fiori e tu dovevi cucinare e...”

“Yuri.” lo interruppe Yuya, mettendogli una compressa fredda sulla fronte. “Non mi lamenterei di aver sacrificato un appuntamento, non con la febbre che ti è venuta.”

“È tutta colpa di Dai-chan, scommetto che è stato lui a infettarmi, l’ultima volta in cui sono stato a casa sua. Credo che lo ucciderò.”

Yuya rise.

“L’unica cosa che farai per un paio di giorni è riposare. Ora vado a prepararti del ramen. È confortevole quando si sta male.”

Yuri annuì.

“E addio alla mia cena deliziosa.” si lamentò. “Grazie, Yuya. Non lo so come mi sopporti.”

“Solo perché ti amo, Yu.” dichiarò, e lasciò la stanza prima che Chinen potesse fare appunti sul suo romanticismo inappropriato.

_五月 – Gogatsu (Maggio)_

“È maggio, Hikka. Saranno allergie, Hikka.” lo prese in giro Yaotome, starnutendo subito dopo.

Sebbene gli facesse pena, Yuto non poté evitare di ridere.

“Come potevo immaginare che ti sarebbe venuta l’influenza a maggio, Hikka?” gli disse, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

“Distanza. Non vorrei che ti ammalassi anche tu. Inoltre, se devo morire preferisco morire da solo. Ricordami come il tipo divertente e attivo che ero un paio di giorni fa.”

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Suppongo che ti ricorderò come l’uomo più drammatico del mondo, Hikka. Dubito che morirai con 38 di febbre.” ridacchiò. “Sarò coraggioso. Resterò qui finché non starai meglio.”

Hikaru voleva dire qualcosa, ma non ne aveva le forze.

Se Yuto voleva sfidare la morte, almeno si sarebbe goduto la sua compagnia.

_憎悪 – Zouo (Odio)_

“Voglio mia madre. Tu sei inutile.” si lamentò Kota, voltandosi su un fianco.

Kei avrebbe fatto una scenata sentendolo, ma dato che Yabu era stato malato per una settimana decise di lasciar correre.

“Non è colpa mia se hai l’influenza, né se sei costretto a letto. Potrei chiamare tua madre, ma non migliorerebbe le cose.”

Yabu corrugò la fronte.

“Lei mi faceva mangiare sempre il gelato quando stavo male.” informò Kei, che in tutta risposta rise.

“Quando avevi quanto, otto anni? Risparmia l’odio, Ko-chan. Ti suggerisco di non sprecare il tuo ultimo respiro accanendoti contro quello che si occupa delle tue medicine.”

Kota nascose il viso sotto il cuscino.

“Odio stare male!” gridò.

La cosa odiosa, era doversi prendere cura di lui. Ma Kei se la sarebbe risparmiata per quando si fosse effettivamente sentito meglio.

_毒 – Doku (Veleno)_

Daiki fece una smorfia assaggiando lo sciroppo per la tosse.

“Sei certo di non esserti confuso e non avermi dato veleno invece di una medicina?” si lamentò.

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendo via il flacone.

“Lo potrei fare la prossima volta, se non cominci a comportarti bene.” mise la mano sulla fronte del più grande. “Sei più fresco di stamattina. Forse ne stiamo uscendo. Lo spero davvero, non so più cosa fare per tirarti su di morale.” bofonchiò.

Daiki riuscì a sorridergli, in qualche modo.

“Certo che mi tiri su di morale, Ryo.” lo informò. “Anche se mi lamento, sei l’infermiera perfetta.”

Ryosuke fece un sorrisetto, scuotendo la testa.

“Hentai.” lo prese in giro, abbassandosi a baciargli le labbra.

E a ben pensarci, una volta che si fosse sentito meglio, Daiki avrebbe davvero dovuto esplorare meglio questa faccenda dell’infermiera.

_冒険 – Bouken (Avventura)_

“Campeggio?”

Il tono di Yuri esprimeva alla perfezione tutto quello che nella sua mente c’era di sbagliato con il nuovo progetto dell’ItaJan, e Yuya non poté fare a meno di ridere.

“Andiamo, sarà divertente. Pensala come un’avventura. L’ho fatto un paio di volte con mio padre e Yuma quand’ero piccolo, può essere davvero divertente.” gli disse, ma comunque il più piccolo non pareva affatto convinto. “Inoltre, pensa che saremo circondati dalla foresta. Chissà, se ci dovessimo perdere per un’oretta...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, con un sorriso.

“Un’oretta nella foresta con te? Con le telecamere così vicine?” lo prese in giro Yuri, lo stesso sorriso in volto.

“Possiamo farcela. Se non gridi.” gli fece notare Yuya.

“Possiamo farcela. E avrai fatto in molto meno di un’ora.” ribatté Yuri, ma improvvisamente questa faccenda del campeggio non sembrava più così male.

_ぽかん – Pokan (Distrattamente)_

“Ti preoccupa andare in campeggio? Pensavo che ti piacesse questo genere di cose.” disse Hikaru al fidanzato, vedendolo pensieroso.

“Mi piacciono.” confermò Yuto, annuendo. “Però, te lo devo dire, sono un po’ preoccupato per te. Lo sai come sei fatto, sempre che te ne vai in giro distrattamente... non vorrei che ti perdessi nella foresta, ecco tutto. Forse ti dovrei impiantare un GPS.” ghignò.

“Non preoccuparti, ho già un piano in merito. Ho in programma di portarti ovunque io vada, foresta inclusa. E poi, chi lo sa, forse potrei avere un paio di idee in merito a cosa fare mentre aspettiamo di venire salvati.” suggerì, malizioso.

“Mi piacerebbe che la smettessi di trasformare i segment dell’ItaJan in scuse per fare sesso, Hikka.” gli disse Yuto, ridendo.

“No, non ti piacerebbe.” ribatté Hikaru, parecchio sicuro della propria dichiarazione.

Nakajima ci pensò per un momento, poi sorrise e scrollò le spalle.

“No.” confermò. “Non mi piacerebbe affatto.”


End file.
